kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Den Ei Rai Bu/Underground Tunnel
The underground tunnel (also called 地下道 or Chikadō) is a location in Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu. It is the fourth of the five Anime Sequence Battle stages featured ingame. The underground tunnel stage is exactly what it says on the tin, an underground tunnel. The stage's ceiling and ground are made of blue rocks, stalactites and stalagmites. The background shows how seemingly endless has to be, as it starts out with more, purplish stalactites and stalagmites and then fades to black as it moves farther away from the player's view. It is likely, that the purplish stalactites and stalagmites are just as blue as the one's in the foreground and just look purplish due to them being farther away. The area outside the tunnel can't be seen when the battles take place inside this location. Battles in this Location First Karuma Battle While the underground tunnel itself is first visited when Chiaki wanders through it in an attempt to get to Karuma, Karuma herself isn't fought until Chibi Zenki has defeated Guren for the second and final time at the end of the jump-and-run stage. This time, though, Guren isn't fought in an Anime Sequence Battle, but instead as a jump-and-run stage mini-boss. After Guren's defeat, Chiaki will rejoin Zenki and Karuma will start talking to them. Then the screen cuts to the Anime Sequence Battle intro, where Chiaki meets Karuma. They have a little chat, which then leads to the Vajura-On-Ark cutscene. As usual, Chiaki performs the Vajura-On-Ark spell to transform Zenki into his Demon God form. Once Zenki is transformed, he faces Karuma in battle. Note that the Karuma fought in this battle is her first form from this game, which looks exactly like her anime counterpart. Like Goura, Karuma will flee from her first battle after being brought down to the red section of her health bar. The background music in this battle is Karuma's battle theme. The battle against Karuma is the only story mode related Anime Sequence Battle, that takes place in this location. Once Karuma is defeated for the first time, the characters never return to the tunnel again. Multiplayer Mode When the player visits Den Ei Rai Bu's hidden multiplayer mode, the underground tunnel stage will be shown via a thumbnail image in the stage select. It is the second stage from the right. Choosing the underground tunnel stage for battle will have the first player and an AI foe or the first player and the second player start their battle in this stage. The background music will be Karuma's battle theme, regardless which characters are chosen. Gallery Stage Background, Thumbnail and Stage Select ASB DERB 4 Chikado fullscreen.png|The complete background of this stage. ASB DERB 4 Chikado thumb.png|The thumbnail as seen in the hidden multiplayer mode's stage select Multiplayer vs den ei rei bu 2.png|The hidden multiplayer mode's stage select. Chiaki: "Where should the battle take place?" Anime Sequence Battles Chiaki encounters Karuma DERB.png|Chiaki encounters Karuma First Karuma defeated.png|Demon God Zenki VS Karuma Music For a full list of all ingame audio, please visit the corresponding ingame audio page. Category:ASB Stages DERB